Happy Birthday, My Love
by Apparently I Lost You
Summary: OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de MrBloodline/LastNiteAutomatic/Titoou/Oznapi. Gros délire, lisez si vous souhaitez rire un peu !


**Titre** : _Happy Birthday, My Love_

**Auteur** : _Katy_ _Rivera_

**Rating** : _K+_

**Catégorie** : _Romance/Humor_

**Couple** _: Surprise !_

**Avertissements** _: Gros trip._

**Disclaimer** : _Si Glee m'appartenait... Et bah ça serait cool._

**Notes**_ : Demain, mon Titoou d'amour a 18 ans ! C'est un jour hyper méga trop super important de la mort qui tue ! Bref. Pour ça, j'ai voulu lui offrir un petit cadeau trop hyper chelou, un OS ! Ceci est un pur délire, ok ? Donc. Lisez, peut-être que vous comprendrez. J'avais la flemme de le faire corriger donc, ça ne l'est pas. Bonne lecture, surtout à toi mon Titi d'amouuuur !_

* * *

-Thibault, on y est! crie la petite brune hystériquement.

Oui, ils y sont, après autant d'attente, ils sont arrivés, enfin. Où ça? Lima, Ohio, plus précisément devant le lycée McKinley.

-Attends, c'est vraiment McKinley? Je croyais que ça n'existais que dans Glee! s'exclame Thibault en ouvrant d'immenses yeux face au grand bâtiment.

Marie lui lance un immense sourire et un regard plein d'étoiles avant de lui suggérer d'y entrer.

Les deux bruns poussent la porte et se retrouve soudainement pris dans une masse d'élèves se bousculant à droite à gauche. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvent devant le bureau de Mlle Pillsburry.

Elle et Holly Holidays s'embrassent tendrement au moment même où les deux auteurs de FanFiction passent devant la vitre. La remplaçante blonde les aperçoit et leur fait un petit signe de main, avec un grand sourire. Sa petite-amie rousse fait rapidement de même et elles reprennent où leur baiser s'était arrêté.

Simultanément, Thibault et Marie se retournent l'un vers l'autre et poussent un petit cri de surprise.

Les deux bruns continuent de marcher et passent devant le bureau de Figgins où Will est visiblement entrain de se faire virer. Encore un arquement de sourcils pour les deux amis, qui n'en reviennent pas que leur rêve soit entrain de se réaliser exactement comme ils le souhaitent.

Ce n'est seulement après avoir vu Jake se jeter sur Ryder d'une manière assez désappropriée en plein milieu du vouloir que les deux amis comprennent: ils se sont retrouvés dans l'univers de leur FanFictions.

Après une bonne demie-heure de vacation durant laquelle ils croisent notamment Rachel et Quinn main dans la main, Thibault et Marie arrivent devant une salle très convoitée par les auteurs de FanFictions: la salle de la chorale.

La brune pousse son ami à l'intérieur, manquant de le faire tomber.

Sam :

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

_J'ai le [pré]sentiment que cette nuit va être une nuit agréable_

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

_Que cette nuit va être une nuit agréable_

**That tonight's gonna be a good good night**

_Que cette nuit va être une nuit agréable_

Mike :

**Tonight's the night night**

_Ce soir c'est la grande nuit_

**Let's live it up**

_Profitons_

**I got my money**

_J'ai de l'argent_

**Let's spend it up**

_Dépensons le_

Joe :

**Go out and smash it**

_Sortons et déchirons tout_

**Like oh my god**

_Comme jamais_

**Jump off that sofa**

_Sautons hors du divan_

**Let's get get off**

_Déchainons nous_

Santana :

**I know that we'll have a ball**

_Je sais qu'on va s'éclater_

**If we get down**

_Si on bouge_

**And go out**

_Et qu'on sort_

**And just loose it all**

_Et fonçons simplement_

Brittany :

**I feel stressed out**

_Je suis stressé_

**I wanna let it go**

_J'essaye de me lâcher_

**Lets go way out spaced out**

_Allons-y dispersons-nous_

**And loosing all control**

_Et perdons tout contrôle_

Rachel et Quinn :

**Fill up my cup**

_Remplis mon verre_

**Mozoltov**

_Mazel tov !_

Puck :

**Look at her dancing**

_Regarde sa façon de danser_

**Just take it off**

_Elle se dénude_

Blaine :

**Lets paint the town**

_Peignons la ville_

**We'll shut it down**

_On va déménager_

**Let's burn the roof**

_Mettons le feu_

**And then we'll do it again**

_Et alors on recommencera_

Tous :

**Lets do it (x3)**

_Faisons le_

**And live it up**

_Profitions_

Marley :

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

_J'ai le [pré]sentiment que cette nuit va être une nuit agréable_

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

_Que nuit va être une nuit agréable_

**That tonight's gonna be a good good night**

_Que cette nuit va être une nuit agréable_

Ryder :

**Tonight's the night night**

_Ce soir c'est la grande nuit_

**Let's live it up**

_Profitons_

**I got my money**

_J'ai de l'argent_

**Let's spend it up**

_Dépensons le_

Tina :

**Go out and smash it**

_Sortons et déchirons tout_

**Like oh my god**

_Comme jamais_

**Jump off that sofa**

_Sautons hors du divan_

**Let's get get off**

_Déchainons nous_

Kitty :

**I know that we'll have a ball**

**I feel stressed out**

_Je suis stressé_

**I wanna let it go**

_J'essaye de me lâcher_

**Lets go way out spaced out**

_Allons-y dispersons-nous_

**And loosing all control**

_Et perdons tout contrôle_

Jake :

**Fill up my cup**

_Remplis mon verre_

**Mozoltov**

_Mazel tov !_

Ariana :

**Look at her dancing**

_Regarde sa façon de danser_

**Just take it off**

_Elle se dénude_

Sebastian et Kurt :

**Lets paint the town**

_Peignons la ville_

**We'll shut it down**

_On va déménager_

**Let's burn the roof**

_Mettons le feu_

**And then we'll do it again**

_Et alors on recommencera_

Tous :

**Lets do it (x3)**

_Faisons le_

**And live it up**

_Profitions_

**Here we come**

_Nous arrivons_

**Here we go**

_Nous sommes là_

**We gotta rock**

_On va tout déchirer_

**Easy come**

_C'est facile d'arriver_

**Easy go**

_C'est facile de partir_

**Now we on top**

_Maintenant on est au top_

**Feel the shot**

_Ressens le mouvement_

**Body rock**

_Les corps se bougent_

**Rock it don't stop**

_Sans cesse_

**Round and round**

_Tourné en rond_

**Up and down**

_Au-dessus et en bas_

Marley :

**Around the clock**

_Faisant le tour de l'horloge_

-Joyeux anniversaire Thibault! lance Kurt en un français parfait.

Le brun essuie la larme qui avait coulé au bord de son œil et observe la scène qui se joue devant lui, une ribambelle de couples qui ont chanté pour lui et qui se témoignent tous leur affection: Brittany et Sam, Quinn et Rachel, Kurt et Sebastian, Puck et Tina, Blaine et Chandler, Kitty et Joe, Ryder et Jake, Mike et Mercedes, Santana et une fille rousse (qu'il identifie immédiatement comme Ariana, le personnage qu'il a créé), Finn et Sugar... Tous les couples sur lesquels les deux amis ont pu écrire ou fantasmer se trouvent devant eux et leurs montrent qu'ils ont eu raison. Simplement Marley est seuls mais ne semble pas moins heureuse que les autres pour autant, et vu la façon dont la moins riche bouffe le petit brun du regard, elle ne restera pas seule très longtemps.

Thibault se retourne ensuite vers Marie et lui demande du regard si c'est elle qui a organisé tout ça. Elle lui adresse un immense sourire et lui dit:

-Bon anniversaire, Frodon.

Le brun ricane puis la serre fort contre lui. Marie se laisse aller dans cette étreinte et profite du moment d'affection partagé avec son ami écrivain.

Le surnommé MrBloodline sent soudainement Brittany se rajouter au câlin, vite rejointe par Blaine, Puck et tous les autres.

Après un délicieux repas au Breadsticks, tous sortent du restaurant, Marley pendue au bras de Thibault et Marie à celui de Puck. Le grand iroquois s'est montré adorable et affectueux avec la petite auteure durant toute la soirée, et la chanteuse brune s'est déjà beaucoup attachée à Thibault avec qui elle a passé le repas.

Le moment fatidique arrive: les deux francophones doivent aller à l'hôtel et les américains rentrer chez eux.

Puck et Marie se lâchent après un long câlin et se promettent de rester en contact, leur relation est semblable à celle de deux frères et sœurs après quelques heures de côtoiement et ils n'attendent plus que de se revoir pour passer à nouveau du bon temps entre presque meilleurs amis.

Thibault et Marley quant à eux ont plus de mal à se séparer. Leur discussion semble interminable, aucun des deux ne veut quitter l'autre. Au moment où la décision doit se prendre, le jeune adulte jette un coup d'œil à Marie et fait son choix. Il lance un regard désolé à Marley qui essaie de l'embrasser mais qui se fait stopper par un doigt doucement posé sur ses lèvres. Thibault l'enlace une dernière fois et lui dit au revoir.

Il s'avance vers Marie, prend sa main et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Ma fiancée est celle qui compte le plus, rappelle-toi, murmure-t-il avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la brune.

-Je t'aime, chuchotent-ils en même temps avant de s'embrasser encore une fois.

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. _(Et une tortue.)_

_**Bon anniversaire, Thibault.**_

* * *

_Tu vois Titi, on serait bien comme ça ! Bref. Ça t'as plu ? J'espère. Gros bisous ! (Je porte toujours notre bracelet et demain je lui ferai pleins de gros bisous en pensant à toi !)_


End file.
